A Meaningless Life
by yaoilover226
Summary: It's amazing how one thing can change a life. All it takes is one event, one moment for things to turn around. Kobayashi was convinced that his useless life was forever trapped in an unending loop until an idiot in an orange jumpsuit showed up in his life.
1. Chapter 1

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Trickster or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

WARNING: Chapters may include mentioning of self-harm, suicide, ect.

A Meaningless Life

Chapter 1: An Unfortunate Meeting

Kobayashi wasn't content. Content was actually the furthest thing from what he felt about could he be content to live alone starving, cold and desperate to find something that would kill him? He wasn't content with how his life was rather he was use to it. Every day had gone more or less the same way waking up alone in the abandoned Ferris wheel cart with his stomach protesting against the lack of food. The only thing that he could use to differentiate the days were the ways in which he tried to kill himself. Some days he would try falling from a building slowly climbing higher and higher until he ran out of floors to throw himself off of. Not too long ago he gave up on the idea of ingesting anything poisonous as the contents would violently come right back up his throat instead of killing him. He couldn't even cut himself to release the tension and frustration of every day's lack of success. Sometimes he wondered why he still tried.

"This is so frustrating!" He complained towards the sky.

He wanted to die but no matter what he did there was no release from this pointless life. Just the night before he had carelessly dropped himself from the last tallest building near him. Even if he wanted to die there was no point in doing so around others. Frankly, he hated people and tried to avoid any unnecessary interactions with them. If anyone were around when he fell from the building they would've made a huge commotion for nothing. No matter the height he fell from the wind would sweep beneath him and create some sort of barrier that would destroy anything that could harm him. He had been so hopeful that at the height of the building would be too much for whatever it was that prevented him from dying. There was no such luck as he landed with a large crash without gaining a scratch for his efforts. Not even slamming a jagged piece of glass forward did anything as it shattered in seconds before it could even touch his skin.

"Why can't I die?" He could feel tears threatening to push through again at the memory. He hated how sensitive he felt after each failed attempt. Removing himself from the Ferris wheel cart that he called home he made his way into the first floor of a nearby abandoned building.

The building was large and extensively damaged both in part due to the old age and his many attempts of suicide that resulted in nearby items getting blown up. He was thankful for the surrounding decaying buildings for keeping out the cold or prying eyes. He decided to sit nearby the headless angel statue on top of the stairs, for some reason it gave him some sort of comfort. The rays of sun that illuminated the building felt warm as he hugged his knees. In that peace and quiet, he drifted to sleep.

The sounds of murmurs and footsteps stirred him from his nap. He could feel his heart racing as the sounds grew louder.

"Who is it? Why are they here?" He wondered.

He had managed to find this place to live in isolation. No one stepped foot in this abandoned structures. The fear of someone taking away what little he had was starting to get to him. Whoever it was was coming closer Kobayashi was convinced that they meant to harm him. For a split second, he relaxed when he saw a small dog barking at him. The dog appeared that it wouldn't get any closer and desperately he hoped it would stay that way.

"Stay away!" He hoped that his words would somehow be understood by the small animal.

Someone in an orange jumpsuit spoke to him. Kobayashi just wanted them to go away before anything bad happened. He could feel that same sensation he got in the pit of his stomach when he would fall from buildings right before he hit the ground. It was an unwelcoming feeling that only resulted in destruction around him. Dread seized him when the dog ran towards him.

"Stay away!" He moved back just enough for the dog to lightly touch the mysterious barrier that kept him from harm. A whimper was heard as the dog was pushed back. "It's not my fault. It's not my fault." He murmured to himself. Without another look at the dog's owner, he jumped from the broken window behind him. He felt horrible for hurting the animal however he knew that if he stuck around the dog's owner could also be harmed. Or worse he could be arrested and locked up somewhere. Either way, he wouldn't see that person again so he kept running as soon as his feet touched the ground.

/

For once Hanasaki was thankful to have been put on the mission of finding the lost dog. The dog had led him straight to the most interesting person he had ever met. When he'd first saw the stranger curled up, face hidden behind a hood in that old abandoned building he wondered why someone so young was homeless. From the base of the stairs, he could tell that the homeless person was fearful of the small animal. He tried to ease the tension slowly moving to pick up the animal, but the dog had other ideas. The moment the dog ran towards the stranger hitting something that sent it flying back whimpering he feared the worse. He was more or less trained to deal with hostility and could hold his own in a fight if the stranger decided to attack him too. There was no need for such a reaction as the stranger jumped out of the window before he realized what happened. He didn't know what to think of the way the homeless stranger took off running as if the fall hadn't phased him at all. For now, he turned his attention back to the dog whimpering on the ground. The sound pierced his very soul.

"It's alright." He said gently picking up the injured animal.

By some sort of miracle, the dog had survived the attack. Pushing back the questions of what the stranger had attacked with he ran to the nearest vet. Hanasaki knew that death was a normal part of life, still he wouldn't simply stand by. If he could save a life he would do anything he could.

/

Staring down a guns' barrel Kobayashi hoped that this was finally the end. He couldn't take the fact that he had harmed another living thing. Why couldn't it have been him who was hurt? Deep down he hoped that the animal somehow survived. Based on past experiences he didn't have much faith that would be the result of his uncontrollable actions. His heart felt heavy at the thought. Taking a deep breath he fired the gun into his mouth. Almost immediately the bullet forced its way up his throat making him gag.

"Not even a gun can kill me?" The soreness in his throat was the only thing that remotely resembled the release that he believed death would give him. Unfortunately, the slight pain quickly disappeared leaving him with only disappointment.

With flowers in hand, Kobayashi decided to go back to the place he had that horrible run in with that dog. Although the dog had frightened him he never wanted to kill it or harm it in any way. He loved animals way more than people. He wasn't some monster that enjoyed killing living things.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he scattered flowers around the small puddle of blood on the ground. More than ever he wished that he could control this unknown power he had. Why was he cursed with it? The only answer he came up with was that he deserved this. He deserved to be forever trapped in this cycle of destroying everything around him while not being able to destroy himself.

"You care very deeply don't you."

He jumped back at those words. Standing at the base of the stairs was the dog's owner. Quickly he leaped out of the broken window just as he did earlier. He was sure that he wouldn't be followed, but only moments later the dog's owner followed out the window.

"Who is this person?" He asked himself as he watched something shoot out from the stranger's wrist. Almost acrobatic the stranger fell towards him.

"Wait up." The stranger yelled just before he made contact with the ground.

Kobayashi didn't wait to take off again. He tried his best not to look back as he was being chased. Whoever this person was definitely wasn't in the right mind to go after him.

"I shouldn't have gone back there." He yelled at himself.

Farther and farther he ran until he no longer heard the stranger yelling after him. His lungs started to ache as he caught his breath. He'd never been chased like this before it was both exhilarating and unnerving.

"You're very fast." The stranger spoke standing in front of him.

Kobayashi knew he had to run, but his legs and lungs felt so heavy. Even though he couldn't die from starvation his body couldn't keep up all this movement on the little he managed to consume.

"Please don't run away. I just want to talk."

"You'll die if you come near me."

He didn't know what to do. He didn't feel like running off anymore nor did he want to be yelled at by a stranger. He felt horrible about the dog and didn't need to be blamed for its death.

"Here." The stranger said placing a bottled drink near him.

Since he didn't see the stranger get the drink he wondered where it came from. His body craved for the drink after the exhaustion. Hesitantly he took the bottle. If the drink was poisoned he would survive yet the stupid smile on the stranger's' face still made him nervous. Opening the bottle he chugged the contents which caused a coughing fit. He hadn't tasted anything like this before, but he knew it definitely wasn't water or poison.

"Do you like it? It's cider." The stranger laughed.

He refused to look at the idiot. He hadn't tasted cider before today. The way it fizzed tickled his throat as he slowly sipped at the liquid left in the bottle. For a moment silence hung between them. It was uncomfortable. He wanted the stranger to just leave.

"Hey, I'm sorry about today."

Sorry? Kobayashi couldn't understand why the stranger was apologizing. He was the one who killed the strangers' pet. This stranger would think of him as a monster just like everyone else.

"I didn't mean to frighten you this morning. That dog just ran off on its own."

" I...I didn't mean to ...kill..it."

He could hear the stranger move from the spot besides him. He could feel his whole body tense as he heard the footsteps stop in front of him. Looking through his cascaded bangs he could see the stranger bent down in front of him staring. Lifting his head he finally took in the sight of the stranger's' features; bright cerulean blue eyes framed by short brown hair and a bright smile. Kobayashi hadn't seen anyone like this person before, then again he made sure not to really look at anyone. The stranger reached his hand forward and was knocked back by the strong barrier that protected Kobayashi.

"Ouch." The stranger said as he readjusted himself from the impact. "You really don't like to be touched do you?"

"It's not my fault! I don't have control over it."

"I didn't mean to upset you."

"I wouldn't intentionally kill an animal."

"And you didn't."

"What?" He could feel something in his heart grow lighter. He was unsure what the stranger was saying. He must've killed the dog, that's what happened when he was frightened.

"You didn't kill the dog."

"But there was blood."

"That protection of yours sliced its leg, but he seems to be doing a lot better now at the vet. I'm glad the dog didn't decide to jump into your arms."

Kobayashi couldn't believe it. He was certain that he had killed yet again another living creature. The dog was alive; that thought alone could make him burst into tears.

"That thing you can do is very impressive."

"I don't think it is."

"But you're invincible."

He hated how the stranger's' eyes lit up as he spoke. Whatever this curse was, didn't make him feel invincible. It only brought destruction and a pain that he could never be freed from. Of course, this idiot wouldn't know a thing about the struggles he faced from this curse. To anyone else this was an amazing power, but to him it consistently limited what he could feel or experience. Life meant nothing if he couldn't touch things without fear of his surroundings being sliced or shattered.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Maybe I don't... I find it very amazing."

"Well, I don't... I just want to die."

Kobayashi didn't know why he was still talking to this stranger. If he wanted he could run off now that he had rested. There was no point in continuing this conversation. He doubted he would have to interact with this person after today.

" I have to go. Let me know if you want to see the dog again."

As he watched the stranger run off he couldn't help but wonder who was this strange person. Although the interaction hadn't been as horrible as he thought he hoped that he wouldn't have to talk to another person for as long as he lived. Pulling up the hood of his jacket he made his way back to his home.

/

Hanasaki wondered if there was something he should've done to assure that he would meet the invincible stranger again. He could almost kick himself for not leaving his wallet behind so there was a reason to turn back. There was something that drew him to the invincible stranger that he couldn't even begin to put into words. Whoever this person was he cared very deeply about the dog he'd injured. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he tended to put his foot in his mouth. Already he had run into that problem calling the stranger invincible, which wasn't taken as a compliment by the other. He really thought this person was amazing. The stranger's looks alone was beyond words. It wasn't until he had decided to sit across from him that he realized how those ruby red eyes radiated against that fair skin and the stray strands of silver hair that attempted to hide those eyes. There was so many emotions behind those eyes, some which felt way too familiar to him. Opting to keep a positive outlook he recalled how ruby eyes shined with relief when he told the stranger that the dog had survived.

"I am an idiot! I forgot to ask him his name! I guess I'll just have to ask him tomorrow."

#####

Author notes:

What did you think? Thanks for reading!

I really enjoyed this series. One major thing I hated in the first episode was the death of the dog so I decided to rewrite that part. I'm not sure how much more I'm going to follow the canon in episodes or how long this story will be. I wasn't really planning on writing this story since I have yet to finish another work on Fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Trickster or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: If I Am Lucky

The loud rumble of his stomach woke Kobayashi from his dreamless sleep. He hated the annoying sound as it would echo within the small confines of the Ferris wheel cart. There was little he could do to silence the protests of his stomach. It was no surprise that his stomach would growl at him after being chased by the idiot in an orange jumpsuit with nothing more than the cider in his stomach.

"That idiot." He grumbled at the thought of the stranger.

If it wasn't for the chase yesterday he could've avoided the task of searching for food today. Looking at the tally marks he had carved into the wall of the Ferris wheel it was about several days since the last time he had eaten anything solid. Starvation had set in a while ago, which had made it hard to even move at times. With nausea and headaches that came and went he wondered how his body could still run away. The growling of his stomach convinced him to finally give up on the idea of starvation. Reluctantly he removed himself from the comfort of the Ferris wheel cart.

Slipping out of the hole in the fence that surrounded his abandoned home he moved along the alleyways in search of food. Digging through the trash wasn't something he enjoyed at all. Even if he didn't have to worry about getting cut or poisoned by the contents of the bag the stench still assaulted his nose. Without money, he had no other option. Taking a deep breath he opened up a nearby bag. Kobayashi made sure not to make too much of a mess as he searched just incase the owners of this trash decided to lock it up. Luck seemed to be on his side as he found some stale bread still wrapped up. For anyone else, this would be disgusting, but Kobayashi's stomach pleaded for the food. Digging a little more he found a half filled bottle of water. He wondered why so many people tossed out half filled water bottles, still, it was one of the few things he could count on to fill his stomach.

"Should I keep looking for food?" He asked himself as he re-tie the bag.

If he wanted to find more food he would have to go elsewhere, which wasn't the most appealing idea. Slipping the water and the bread into the inside pocket of his jacket he decided that he would search a little more before going to the old abandoned building he loved. If he was lucky he would be able to find enough food to last him the week.

/

Hanasaki woke with more energy than ever. The idea of possibly seeing the invincible stranger made his heart beat excitedly. His mind had been so focused on their meeting all night. After he had said goodbye to the stranger he ran off to the vet to check up on the injured dog. According to the vet, he dog would be good to take back this afternoon. Even if the lost dog mission was called off he still wanted to return the dog to its rightful owners.

With excitement of wanting to tell the other members of the Boy Detectives Club about yesterday's events he made his way to their base. Unfortunately when he got to the base there was little time to talk about things as he was sent on another mission. Being a thrill junkie he quickly accepted the mission of trailing a man. It was a better suited mission for him than finding lost animals.

"If I'm lucky I'll get to see him again." He smiled to himself as he went off on his mission.

/

Today was really a lucky day for Kobayashi as he managed to get more food besides the bread and water he had found earlier in the day. The slight weight that the food had in his jacket was comforting as he entered the abandoned building. Passing the small puddle of dried blood surrounded by flowers he made his way to the top of the stairs. The ring of flowers reminded him of yesterday's events. He was so relieved that the dog had survived the attack. Unloading the food from his pocket his mouth began to water. Stale bread, water, two half eaten apples, and a some sort of canned food was now available to his empty stomach. He decided to eat the fruit and bread since they wouldn't last much longer. Reaching in the hole in the floor boards besides the headless angel statue he pulled out a warped knife. He had once tried to stab himself with the knife, resulting in its current warped state. Even though the knife was useless on him it could still cut into the decaying fruit he had dug from the trash. The last thing he wanted was any spoiled food to violently force its way back up. Carefully cutting off the portions of bitten fruit he slowly ate the remaining untouched pieces. His whole body told him to shovel the food into his mouth, but he needed to space out the small portions. If he ate it all right away his stomach would only ask for more in a matter of minutes. It took some effort to break the piece of bread in half. The bread felt as hard as a rock. Reaching back into the floorboards he pulled out a small bowl that had a crack along its side. Doing his best to avoid the crack he poured water into the bowl. Setting the piece of bread into the bowl he waited for the rocklike substance to absorb the water. Once the bread turned soggy he was able to scoop up piece by piece with his fingers.

" What are you eating?"

Somehow Kobayashi managed to stop himself from dropping the bowl.

"This idiot has a bad habit of sneaking up on me." He thought as his tongue clicked in a loud Tch sound.

He didn't want to abandon the food he had spent so long to find nor did he want to stay in the presence of the idiot.

"I can find more food later." He told himself as he grabbed the bottle of water and ran up to the next floor. With food in his stomach he could feel that his legs could run faster than yesterday, still he didn't want to chance losing any energy by jumping out the window. He knew this place like the back of his hand so for now he would hide until the unwelcomed guest went away.

"Wait. Come back." He heard the stranger say as he ran.

" What does he want with me?"

Hoping that the food he just ate would stay down he ran into one of the rooms on the fourth floor. In the decaying room was a small dresser, a worn bed, and a large wardrobe. Without much thought he curled himself into the small dresser. As footsteps echoed along the wooden floor he did his best to remain calm. Covering his mouth to quiet his breathing he listened for any hints as to where the other might be.

"Please just go away." He thought.

/

The tailing mission had gotten boring after a while. More than likely it was a cheating spouse than an actual bad guy so with the amount of information he had already collected he decided to take a break. Without delay he found himself right out side of the abandoned building. As if it was a repeat of the day before on the top of the stairs stood the person that occupied his thoughts. By the looks of it he was eating something. Curiosity had gotten the better of him resulting in yet again the stranger taking off. He was surprised however that the stranger didn't leap out of the window as he had done yesterday.

"Wait." He called out over and over as he ascended the stairs after the other.

When the footsteps no longer thudded across the floor he wondered if the stranger had changed his mind about jumping out a window. Luckily the old abandoned building provided him with enough dust that small foot prints could be seen along the crumbling floor. The fading foot steps lead him to a room on the fourth the door he found the room devoid of the person he was chasing.

"Maybe he's hiding." He thought.

Before he could search the room as his pendant started to beep alerting him that he was receiving a call.

"Where are you?" The voice from the pendant called out.

"Hi Inoue."

"Have you completed your mission?"

" I am finishing up." He lied.

"We don't have time for you to be playing around. If you're done hurry back with your report."

"Fine."

With a sigh he ended the call. Sometimes he hated how strict Inoue could be. In any case there was no point in chasing after the silver haired boy right now. Giving up on the task for now would save him a scolding from Inoue.

/

Kobayashi waited for what seemed like hours as he listened for the disappearance of his chaser. Cautiously he emerged from his hiding spot. Curiosity prodded him at the thought of the stranger talking to someone else. In the confines of his hiding space he was able to make out each word but that didn't mean he understood what was being said.

"What was his mission?" He wondered as he made his way down the stairs.

Tiptoeing as he got closer to the headless angel statue he made sure that he was alone.

"Tch" he tongue clicked at the sight of his interrupted meal. The bowl's contents were gone as well as the leftover fruit. The one thing he hated about this place was the rats that stole whatever food he could get his hands on. The leftover bread was no longer good at tiny ants crawled all over it. Angrily he tossed the empty bowl at the infested bread sending the ants to scatter.

"I'm sorry... You didn't deserve that...This is all that idiot's fault." He said to the ants.

He didn't like the idea of hurting any living creature. Watching the ants scattering he wondered what he should do now. There still was the canned food he found, even so he had planned to save it for later this week. With a grumble he laid on his back staring at the decaying ceiling. The dim light that reflected off the peeling paint told him that there was still time to search for food. He hated the idea of searching for food without any cover of the early mornings or the shadows of night.

"I'm not hungry anyway."

/

Hanasaki made his way to the base of the Boy Detectives Club's base as quick as he could. Although he wasn't in any rush to give Inoue a progress report on his mission he still used every short cut he could. The sooner he got done with this boring task the sooner he could return to the chase of the silvered haired boy.

"There's the thrill seeker!" The owl voiced as he entered the main room.

To anyone else they would think they had gone crazy hearing a girl's voice from an owl. Of course it wasn't really the owl who spoke, rather it was one of the clubs members speaking through the device attached to the owl.

"What's up Noro?"

"Where have you been?"

"Out on a mission obviously. " He said as he flung himself onto the nearby couch.

" I hope that carefree attitude of yours means that the mission was successful." Another voice spoke.

Leaning back his head he noticed Inoue entering the room with a stern face. When it came to detective work Inoue always had a stern face on, it was one of the things that he often made fun about.

"Of course I finished my mission. It was a simple case of a cheating spouse."

Hanasaki hoped that Inoue wouldn't pick up on his lies. He was about 80% sure that his lie held some truth to the case, despite that Inoue tened to point out the flaws in his investigations.

"I expect a written report by the end of the day."

"Will do." He smiled. " Luck is definitely on my side today." He thought as Inoue made his way to the desk. "So where's Akechi?"

"He's out on another matter. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"What are you up to?" Inoue asked with a raised brow.

"Who me? When have I ever been up to anything?"

"I suggest you write that report instead of causing trouble."

"I'll go do that."

Hanasaki knew better than to press his luck. It seemed pointless for him to return to base for such a short interaction, still it didn't take long to get there. Looking at the time he noticed that it would be soon that he had to get the injured dog from the vet. There was something he had to do before he did that. Taking his wallet in hand he went to the nearest vending machine. As he picked out a dish he thought back to the food he'd seen the invincible boy eating. The food had looked so awful especially whatever the contents of the bowl was. Even if the food looked unappetizing he felt bad for interrupting the boy's meal.

"I should make it up to him."

/

Kobayashi was getting annoyed by how often he was seeing the person in the orange jumpsuit. He didn't want to find another place to hide out aside from his Ferris wheel because of the constant trespasser. He didn't own this building but he had made a home of sorts in it so he didn't appreciate the uninvited guest.

"Isn't it bad enough that he ruined my food earlier?" He thought as he peered out from the headless angel statue.

"Hello?"

"As if I'd respond to you." He thought.

"I didn't mean to ruin your meal earlier. I wanted to apologize." The boy said lifting up a small bag. "I'm not here to hurt you."

Kobayashi watched intently as the other slowly removed items from the bag. The first was a bottle of clear liquid he guessed was the cider he had the day before. The next was what looked like bread buns. The last item was unrecognizable as it was wrapped up, nevertheless the scent it was giving up reawoke the hunger within him. A loud grumble erupted from within him.

"Ah. So you are here." The stranger smiled.

Kobayashi cursed his stomach for giving away his position. Now that he was found out it made little sense to keep hiding, however he couldn't bring himself to remove himself from the statues' side.

"Do you want me to just leave this here?"

Out of the corner of his eye Kobayashi could see a rat waiting for the moment to strike. He refused to let the foul rodent take his food again. Shooting a glare at the creature he moved towards the food. Ever so cautiously he kept his eyes on the rat as well as the individual who brought the food. He needed to make sure that neither one made a move to take his food. Quickly he snatched his prize wrapping his arms around it just in case the stranger changed his mind about feeding him.

"Relax. I'm not going to take it back. I promise."

Kobayashi didn't take his eyes off the boy as he unwrapped the bread and took a bite. He was shocked at how soft the bread felt. There was no need to soak it in the leftover water he had. Closing his eyes for a moment he enjoyed the sensation of not forcefully having to bite down on the bread or scooping it up in a soggy mess. Opening his eyes he noticed two cerulean blue eyes staring at him. As unnerving as it was to be watched eating he turned his attention to the dish that he didn't recognize. Lifting up the packaging a savory scent filled his nose. Inside was some sort of meat and rice covered in a sauce. Kobayashi didn't waste time with utensils as he scooped up the contents into his hand. They were still warm to the touch as he shoveled it into his mouth. He hadn't tasted anything so delicious before it almost made him weep.

"I'm glad you like it." The stranger chuckled.

He ignored those words as well as the heat in his cheeks. If this person was going to continuously interrupt his isolated life he might as well enjoy the food he was given. This couldn't become a habit though.

"Hey would you mind coming with me somewhere?"

"Why?" He asked before taking another mouthful.

"I wanted to show you something."

Kobayashi wasn't sure what the motives were behind this. There was no reason for him to follow this person anywhere.

"I can get you more food like this if you join me."

Food was the largest temptation for Kobayashi. Even if he was currently filling his belly, the thought of having food like this instead of rotting fruit and stale bread the next day was too good to pass up. He was a hesitant if not a paranoid person so he didn't automatically jump at the tempting offer. There wasn't much he knew about this person so how could he trust him? Given food and drinks weren't enough to convince him that this stranger was trustworthy.

"I promise it'll be worth while if you come with me...You can have anything you want to eat."

"Anything?"

"It's an agreement then."

/

Hanasaki was overjoyed when he managed to convince Kobayashi to join him. He wasn't sure if he would be trusted or if the food he had bought would be eaten. It was an uplifting feeling to see the way that hard face soften into a smile as he ate the food he brought him. That short lived smile would forever be stored in his mind. Whistling a happy tune he led them to the vet. Keeping a space between them he constantly turned around and smiled at his companion.

"Stop that."

" Stop what?"

"That dumb look on your face." The boy said turning away from his gaze.

"Sorry I'm just so excited to bring you here."

"Here?"

The stopped right outside of the vet. Hanasaki could tell from the boy's face that he wasn't too thrilled about going into the building.

"Give me a few minutes. I'll be right back so please don't leave."

A small nod settled his nerves for a moment before he entered the building.

"Welcome back. Your dog is doing well." Said the veterinarian with a smile.

"Thank you very much."

"You need to be careful with him." The veterinarian said as she carefully placed the animal in his arms.

"I'm very lucky that he's alright. Thank you again."

Cautiously he exited the building. He wished that he could have a pet,especially a cute dog like this one. Cradling the animal in his arm he made his way back to his companion.

"Look who I have." He said showing the happy dog within his arms to the other.

The dog happily barked at the silver haired boy, but the look on the boys face appeared more fearful than joyful. Hanasaki wondered if he was still feeling guilty about injuring the dog or if the boy was actually fearful of animals. To err on caution he pressed the animal closer to his own body.

"You don't have to be afraid. He likes you."

"That's ridiculous. ...Why would that dog like me? ...I hurt him."

If he could Hanasaki would've placed a hand on the other's shoulder. Guilt was something he knew very well could eat at a person. The last thing he wanted was for the guilt of the incident to effect this person anymore.

"He knows that you didn't mean to... Pain is a part of life. I'm sure this little guy is just happy to be alive."

"Happy to be alive?"

Hanasaki wasn't sure what to say. Once a gain he had placed his foot in his mouth around this person. There was no hostility in the dog's eyes towards the boy. The happy tail wags was enough for him to relieve some of his own guilt about yesterday's incident. If it wasn't for him chasing after the small animal perhaps none of this would've happened. Of course he was also grateful that yesterday's events had taken place if not only to meet the person currently standing in front of him.

" You don't have to feel guilty about what happened."

"Yeah right."

"I'm to blame as well. You didn't intend to hurt this dog."

"That doesn't matter...You probably think I'm a monster."

The last words were spoken so softly that if Hanasaki wasn't paying so much attention that he would've missed it. Nothing about this person besides him was monstrous. Whoever this person was had a kind heart hidden behind that hard face.

"Come with me."

"Huh?"

"We need to return this guy to his owners. I'm sure they will be very happy to have him back."

"He's not yours."

"I wish."

/

Kobayashi couldn't look at either the dog or the person he was following. The barking from the dog sounded happy, which he still couldn't understand. How was this animal so happy to be around him after what he had done? If the tables had been turned he would have been fearful for the rest of his life. Keeping an even larger distance between himself and the other than before he silently followed.

They approached a small house with a fence surrounded by flowers in the yard. A kid could be seen playing happily with a ball. The sight made him feel something in the pit of his stomach that he couldn't quite name.

"Hello."

Kobayashi watched as the little child's attention turned to them and broke out into a huge smile.

"Doggy!" The child said running towards them. "Mommy Daddy they found him!"

Two people emerged from the house happily joining their child. Once again he could feel that unnamed feeling sit at the pit of stomach. Instinctually he moved back in case his mysterious barrier decided to lash out.

"How did you find him?" The child asked.

"He is a fast little guy. If it wasn't for this guy we wouldn't have caught him." The boy in the orange jumpsuit said pointing towards him.

Kobayashi couldn't fathom the reason behind the lie. He hadn't done a thing to safely return the dog to its' rightful owners.

"What do we say?" Asked the woman to the child.

"Thank you very much!"

He wanted to deny any of his so called help. Those joy filled eyes that stared at him kept his mouth shut. Besides it wasn't as if he wanted to tell the child that he had been responsible for the animal's injuries.

"Thank you very much...what were your names again?" The mother asked.

"I'm Hanasaki, Kensuke from the Boys Detectives Club." The orange jumpsuit wearer spoke showing off a pendant of some kind. "And this is..."

"Kobayashi...Yoshio..."

"Thank you both very much for what you've done for our family."

"Any time."

Kobayashi didn't know what to do as they watched the happy family. A part of him was horrified that he had given out his name to a bunch of strangers, especially to one who seemed to pop up unexpectedly in his life. He now knew the name of his chaser, Hanasaki.

" Look at how happy they are. You helped them become reunited Kobayashi. "

He hated how the stranger used his name so easily.

"You're not a monster at all. You are very kind individual." Hanasaki smiled.

Kobayashi didn't want to hear any more lies from Hanasaki. With the dog returned to its rightful owners he was sure there would be no more reason for them to interact. These past days would become nothing but a blur once he returned to his isolation. There was no reason to question why his heart had skipped for a moment, or to remember the name of an idiot in an orange jumpsuit. Names and feelings had no place in the meaningless life that he was desperate to return to. Going along with Hanasaki was only to get food at the end. Food was the only thing that motivated him to take any part in this. Kobayashi wouldn't fool himself into thinking that this was some lucky encounter that would be the start of some friendship. Friendships didn't exist in his world. No matter what anyone said there was no reason for anyone to like him.

"I won't believe your lies." He mumbled to himself.

"What was that?"

"You owe me food." He said walking off.

#######

Author Notes:

Thank you everyone for reading. I swear I will finish up my other story (Nothing Without You) soon. At the moment this story is coming to mind quicker than the other.


	3. Chapter 3

"Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use." I do not own Trickster or anything besides my own words. Enjoy!

Chapter 3: A Noticeable Change

"You seem less focused than usual."

"What do you mean?"Hanasaki asked as he turned in his paperwork to Inoue.

"Usually you'd be bothering me to no end to give you a more exciting mission while Akechi is away."

Hanasaki knew that Inoue was right. Usually, he would ask for anything besides tailing cheating spouses or searching for lost pets, but with Kobayashi in his life, he liked having simpler missions that he could get done with sooner so he could meet up with the silver haired boy. Being around him was so thrilling. He wanted to know everything there was to know about Kobayashi.

Hanasaki wondered if he was doing the right thing by keeping Kobayashi a secret to the club. As much as he wanted to ask Kobayashi to be a part of the club he knew there still was a much work to be done in order to gain trust. There was too much unknown. If he told Inoue the truth he wouldn't be able to defend his actions of pursuing the invincible boy. It was instinctual or more so curiosity that motivated his actions, which both Inoue and Akechi had warned him to be careful of. This world wasn't as safe as it seemed. By being a detective he knew that threats such as Twenty Faces were operating below the surface. Despite what people thought, Hanasaki wasn't a naive idiot. He knew that there were consequences to this secret and possibilities of him taking on something that was too big for him to handle. In any case, he didn't believe that Kobayashi was a bad person or posed as a threat. The others of the club may not see it that way considering the uncontrollable power Kobayashi possessed.

"Well, when Akechi comes back I'll pester him for better missions." He joked, hoping to minimize any suspicion.

"I shouldn't have said anything." Inoue sighed before turning back to his paperwork.

/

For once it wasn't the sound of a protesting stomach that woke Kobayashi, rather it was the reflecting sun assaulting his eyes. It was a strange sensation to have a full stomach and wake to the morning glow. Often it was the idea of food that shook him from his sleep before the sun found its way into the morning sky. He wondered what time it was, but there was no reason to worry. Today he didn't have to rely on shadows to cover his appearance as he searched trash bags for food nor did he have to make the trip over to the abandoned building.

"I don't have to do anything today." He thought as he brought a small bag closer to his body.

After going along with the idiot in the orange jumpsuit antics last night he was heavily rewarded in food. Knowing that this was once in a lifetime opportunity he had been wise with the selection of food he had asked for. He was promised that he could have anything he wanted to eat; that idea alone was enough to make him want to pick out the most food-filled option, but he had managed to hold himself back. If this person was being generous he had to make sure that it wasn't to the point that he would be expected to pay back. The bright machine that chimed about food use to be only a thing that mocked him as he barely scraped together uneaten food. Once he had shaken it violently only to be warned by a nearby shopkeeper. That experience deterred him from ever getting near one again, that was until last night. The vibrant images of food had made his mouth water. In the end, he pointed out the familiar items that he was given earlier. Now he held those items close recalling how the stranger had given him more food than he asked for.

"I should probably save some of these for next week."

He knew that even if the bread were to go hard in their wrappers it was still better than eating another person's stale bread. The sauced meat and rice, on the other hand, wouldn't last past today. His mouth could still remember how wonderful it felt to taste fresh warm food. That memory alone would be something he knew he could rely on to minimize some of the daily sufferings he felt.

"I can't get use to this." He reminded himself as he sat up against the remaining cushion of the Ferris Wheel cart.

Today seemed so different from all the other days, but he couldn't allow himself to get use to even a second of it. Tomorrow would come and things would gradually return to the way things use to be. There was no reason for him to expect to see the orange jumpsuit, or be given fresh food, or to even talk to another person again. Nothing that happened these past two days would ever reoccur, he was sure of that and he wouldn't let them happen again. Every moment he spent out of isolation was a risk that he only dared to gamble with for food. The world outside the steel walls of this Ferris wheel wasn't made for someone like him. What could he possibly do outside of the routine he had made for himself?

There was something inside him that he felt had to be pushed down. It did him no good to think about the person who interrupted his solitude.

/

Hanasaki was at a loss. He wasn't much of a foresight type of guy, which often led him into impulsive and some would say idiotic situations. Things tended to go his way after a while so there was no reason to go against the flow. The saying "things happen for a reason" was something he lived by for better or for worse. Even so, he wasn't some unacting participant in life. Sure there was no available excuse that came to the forefront of his mind so he could see Kobayashi again, but he wouldn't forget about him. There was no possible way could he dismiss the events they had gone through together, as short as they were. Whatever he was hoping to get out of spending time was beyond him. He wasn't sure if it was the promise of having someone to hang out with or if it was just curiosity that kept bringing the thought of silver hair and ruby eyes. Was it the short-lived smiles and sparkles in those ruby eyes that he wished to see again? Regardless of why he knew that more than anything he wanted to be near Kobayashi. As strong as a magnetic pull he couldn't fight the ever growing want.

/

The view from the roof of the abandoned building looked differently. The last time he had been here was only a few days ago, but there was something off. Perhaps it was because he hadn't tried to kill himself the day before. That realization was something he wasn't at all prepared for. So many days had passed in which the only thing he really did was find ways to possibly kill himself if not hurt himself. How was it possible that he could so easily go a day without trying anything? He knew he still wanted to die, but the thought of going a day without a suicide attempt unnerved him to the very core. Suicide was all he had that defined him. Suffering was a daily endeavor that he had to overcome again and again without the release of pain. Every sense was numb simply existing to keep him alive against his wishes.

"What changed?" He thought looking at the busy life below.

A flash of cerulean eyes brought to the front of his mind gave him the answer.

"That idiot."

For some reason, those words felt heavier on his lips. Whatever these new stirrings were they were not welcomed at all. These stirrings were not full on emotions but more like the tingling sensations that annoyed him when he once slept on his arm too long. He needed to feel numb again. Impulsively he backed up before taking a running start. Feet hitting the ground faster and faster until there was no more ground to run on. The one split second where his feet left the safety of the roof and stepped into the air he could feel the faintest drop in his heart. A feeling so faint as if it was nothing more than tripping, but it was that small feeling that use to be the only thing that told him he wasn't so numb inside. The clouds seemed to stand still as the world around him turned into familiar blurs. He closed his eyes as the sensation in the pit of his stomach which told him that the ground was fast approaching. The wind swept under him creating a cushion, once again his mysterious power was preventing him from death. Gently he was placed on his back and the crushing numbness returned at full force.

"Why am I doing this?" He asked towards the sky.

"That's what I would like to know."

He had to be going crazy to be hearing that voice. Maybe he finally hit his head from the fall. Closing his eyes again he hoped that hearing voices meant that he was slowly dying.

"Let me die."

"Why do you want to die?"

Kobayashi refused to look towards the voice or answer that question. There wasn't much of a point in talking to a figment of his imagination or a result of a head injury. No other option was available then those to know what the voice was. The orange jumpsuit idiot wouldn't come back to pester him and he wasn't willing to deal with any antics no matter how much food was offered. For all the idiot knew he was a dangerous person who couldn't control his monstrous actions. If such a person had any brains whatsoever they would stay as far away from him as possible. Warmth seemed to radiate more than usual as he remained on the ground with his eyes closed. Due to the food, he had plenty of the previous day he didn't feel as exhausted from the fall, still, he decided to rest.

When his eyes opened it took a while to readjust to the brightness. An hour or so must've passed as the sun had moved since the last time he had looked. Sitting up he noticed an insect lying dead not too far away from wondered what it would be like if he didn't have this mysterious power preventing him from experiencing the world around him. If he didn't have numbed senses because of it perhaps he would've ended up like that dried up insect. Looking down at his hands he wondered if he would last longer than the poor creature in the sun with his fair skin. A part of him expected to see those cerulean eyes looking at him waiting to make some sort of remark,b ut he was alone.

"I'm always alone." He reminded himself out loud.

The pesky image of smiles and cerulean eyes kept coming to the forefront of his mind. Kobayashi hated how his mind was reminding him of something that he could never have again. No smiles would be thrown his way again. The same sensation that hit him when he'd seen the child with parents came back. He couldn't understand how he was able to feel so little and yet be so affected by unnamed sensations.

"Why am I even thinking about that now?"

There were many things in this world that Kobayashi knew he could never have. Family or friends were just one of those things he had given up on a long time ago. He use to wonder if he had such things before he found himself in this unending loop of an existence. Now wasn't the time to think on things that might've been as his stomach asked for food. It was all meaningless in the end.

/

Hanasaki's heart dropped at the sight of Kobayashi quickly approaching the ground from the top of the abandoned building. Every inch of his body told him to try and prevent the falling boy from connecting with the ground. This feeling was quickly shifted to awe as he watched Kobayashi's fall slow to the point that he was gently placed onto the ground. Even though he'd seen some of Kobayashi's ability he didn't know the extent of the power Kobayashi possessed. He was unsure of what to do when Kobayashi appeared to be lying motionlessly. Once again worry pricked at the back of his mind. The view of a unmoving body stirred unwanted feelings.

"Why am I doing this?" He heard Kobayashi ask as he moved closer.

"That's what I would like to know."

There was a pause before Kobayashi spoke again.

"Let me die."

"Why do you want to die?"

Silence followed after the question. For a while he sat besides Kobayashi watching his chest slowly rise and fall. The heat of the beating sun gave off an angelic look to the fair skinned boy. Hanasaki wondered if the increasing heat bothered the sleeping boy who wore a heavy looking black jacket. Being so close he could tell just how baggy the clothes were on Kobayashi's scrawny frame.

"I shouldn't be doing this." He thought when he noticed he had been staring at that sleeping face too long.

A twinge of embarrassment rose up as he decided to leave. Holding the items he'd brought for Kobayashi he walked into the abandoned building. For the first time he admired the aging architecture. He could see why Kobayashi would like this place that may have been a hotel in another life. The way the sun through the broken windows spotlighted the headless angel statue was breathtaking. The interior almost resembled his family home.

"It's empty enough." He joked to himself.

Shaking his head he decided it was for the best to just leave the gifts. If he wasn't careful he would arouse Inoue's suspicion by continually running off to see Kobayashi. Getting Kobayashi involved with the world he knew as a detective was risky. To be honest he wasn't sure how serious Kobayashi was about dying then again he had witnessed the fall from the building just moments before. There was no way of knowing what had led to Kobayashi's determination for death.

Up the stairs he recalled where he had noticed a small opening in the down on the boards one by one he found the loose board opening. It seemed that Kobayashi used this place as a storage. Inside he saw the cracked bowl, a warped knife, and the small bag of food he had bought the night before.

"What are you doing?"

Caught red handed he froze.

"Stay away from my stuff."

"I...I was just dropping off something for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Come look." He smiled.

He watched as Kobayashi hesitantly moved closer. Moving aside Kobayashi picked out the items in the gazed as Kobayashi inspected the contents of the bag: a new ceramic bowl, some utensils, and a few more bread buns.

"Why would you give me these?"

" I thought you would like having some new things.."

The look on Kobayashi's face was a mixture of emotions that moved by so fast that Hanasaki couldn't name before it turned to a neutral state. He felt anxious at the thought his gifts or his presence weren't welcomed.

/

Kobayashi didn't know what to make of this. He had returned to the abandoned building to pick at the food he had stored in the space between the floorboards only to find the pest in orange going through his stuff. Apprehensively he questioned the other's motives. Instead of having his belongings taken away he was gifted a new bowl, a set of Knife, fork, a spoon, and even more bread. Uncomfortable by the actions he had no words for the other. Nothing this person did made any sense, why would anyone give him something without an expectation for the gesture to be reciprocated. Then again he didn't yet know if this person wanted something from him or not.

"What do you want?"

Glancing at Hanasaki's face it looked like he was trying to figure out what to say. There had to be something this person wanted. No one did anything without the expectation of getting something out of their kind act. If the request was too much he could easily deny the gifts. The only new thing he needed was a new place to live where he couldn't be disturbed, which was easier said than done.

" Well since you asked...I want to check something out." Hanasaki said pulling out something that extended with dashed markings.

"What is that?"

"A tape measurement."

Kobayashi hated this. It felt like he was being looked at under a microscope, why was he even doing this in the first place? Perhaps he was also curious to know how wide the mysterious barrier was. He didn't look at the measuring instrument Hanasaki was using, it felt uncomfortable to know this person was trying to see how close they could be together. He had to keep himself as calm as possible while Hanasaki moved around him. The last thing he needed was to get so overwhelmed that he attacked the idiot. Sensing Hanasaki was getting too close the barrier reflected his touch.

"Ouch." Hanasaki said before placing the injured finger to his lips.

A part of him wanted to ask if he was okay while the other part of him wanted to yell at the idiot for even attempting to touch him.

"Well, now we know you have a radius of 30 cm."

Those words had no meaning to him, still, he felt so conscious about his body. Looking at the mark Hanasaki placed down the space didn't look nearly as big as it felt. This thing that separated him from everything around him couldn't be condensed to the small circle that Hanasaki had drawn. It irked him to no end how simple this seemed to the other.

"I wonder if you know that I'm trying to touch you if it will reject me again."

"Idiot."

Kobayashi wondered why he was being looked at with so much interest. To him this ability wasn't interesting or made him amazing it only prevented him from being killed. Taking a deep breath he relaxed as cerulean eyes asked for permission to test out the theory. He kept his eyes on Hanasaki in front of him this time. Taking in everything he watched the cautious steps moving closer towards him. Focused on the hand that was outstretched not sure of what else to do. The closer Hanasaki got the more his heart began to pound.

"Stay calm. Stay calm." He chanted in his mind over and over.

Thoughts about all the times any living thing that got close to him and was killed seized him in an instant. Petrified he continued to recall those moments. Like nightmares, they haunted him and now with Hanasaki getting close, he worried that those moments would replay again.

"NO! DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He yelled as the familiar tug at the pit of his stomach appeared.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not!" He said jumping back.

With a loud boom, the barrier sliced the headless angel statue behind him. As the statue fell towards him it crumbled as it connected with the barrier. Pressure tugged below the surface of his eyes, yet he refused to cry. He couldn't be seen crying in front of Hanasaki again. That statute had given him a sense of safety that would never be replaced. It was the closest thing to a friend he had allowed himself to have after all this time. The thing that once stood as a calming presence in his isolated life now was scattered along the ground.

"Look what you did." He spoke softly hoping that the words weren't hitched from holding back the tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone!... I want to die... I want to die. I want to die."

He couldn't remain calm, he was at a breaking point. The trembling within his body couldn't be contained even as he hugged his knees. The ache in his legs denied him any chance of running away. Vicious pounding of his heart made it seem like it would only be seconds until his heart leaped out of his chest. Over and over again images of injured animals replayed in his mind. He needed to be alone. It was taking every last bit of energy not to burst into loud sobs at the pain he was feeling deep down.

"Kobayashi..."

"GO AWAY!"

His eyes widened as the barrier sent Hanasaki flying backward. A thud upon impact stilled his movements.

"I killed him." He thought horrified.

"Don't make a move!" Ordered a man holding a gun.

Even if guns couldn't kill him Kobayashi did as he was told. There was something in the green eyes of the stranger that told him it was best to not make a sound. Hugging his knees tighter he hoped that this stranger would take away Hanasaki. The less time he spent with the dead body the better.

Through the cover of his bangs, he watched as the stranger approached Hanasaki while keeping the gun pointed at him.

"Hanasaki. Are you alright?" The dark haired stranger asked.

Relief swept over him when a groan came from Hanasaki.

"Inoue?... What are you doing here?" Hanasaki asked rubbing the back of his head.

"What are you doing getting involved with a dangerous person like this?"

Dangerous, that's what he always thought of himself yet it was jarring to hear it be spat out by another.

"You've got it wrong Inoue."

"I saw him attack you."

The dark hair stranger was right. He had attacked him out of fear. Even if he had no control over this it was still his fault. Everything was always his fault. He was better off alone, better off dead. If he could die he would plead for the dark haired stranger to shoot him instead of threatening him. The glares he was receiving from the dark haired stranger pierced his heart. Hanasaki was alive somehow, even so what would happen the next time he couldn't control himself? He was a monster. This proved that Hanasaki was wrong about him.

"I'm a horrible person. I deserve to die. I'm a horrible person. I deserve to die." He thought.

/

"He didn't attack me." Hanasaki spoke as forcefully as he could.

His head ached from the hitting the ground. Recalling one of his mottos "pain means that you're alive" he knew he had to clear up the misunderstanding before things escalated. Looking over at Kobayashi he could tell the boy was retreating into himself, something he knew all too well.

"You expect me to believe that when I saw it with my own eyes?" Inoue demanded.

Hanasaki knew that Inoue was acting out of concern rather than his usual logic. Deep down he appreciated the fact that Inoue was saving him from a perceived threat, but Kobayashi was obviously suffering from this misunderstanding. Kobayashi was not to be at blame for this. It was his own stupidity and curiosity that had given him this headache. If he had just left things alone things would've been different.

"Inoue put down the gun. Kobayashi isn't a threat. I was being stupid. You know how much of an idiot I can be."

"You are a complete imbecile for getting yourself in this situation."

Inoue didn't seem like he was going to lower the gun, he had to do something. Mindful of his aching head he rose to his feet. Dizziness threatened to bring him back down, however, he remained on his feet and smiled.

"Look I am fine." He said as he gingerly walked between Inoue and Kobayashi. "Lower your gun. Please."

He wouldn't move from this stance though it took everything within him to not fall back pain was nothing that he couldn't handle. With a wide smile plastered on his face, he slipped the gun out of Inoue's hand. Having the weapon in his possession made him feel more at ease.

"I'm sorry about all of this you two...If we all just calm down I would like to retry introductions."

Inoue was obviously searching his face for something. It wasn't anything new and he had nothing to hide anymore. He believed in the good in everyone. Kobayashi and Inoue were good people even if they didn't see each other as such.

"This will be reported to Akechi." Inoue said sternly.

"That's fair."

"We need to go. I'm expecting a client in a half an hour."

"Please leave." Kobayashi whispered.

That dull soft tone grasped his heart. As much as he didn't want to leave Kobayashi alone he knew his presence wasn't going to help. Times like these he felt no more than an annoyance who caused trouble.

"I'm sorry about today Kobayashi. I'll make it up to you ...somehow."

"Just go."

Giving a small nod he led Inoue out of the abandoned building. A tense silence hung between them as they got into the car. More than anything he hated negativity between his friends. If Kobayashi and Inoue had met under different circumstances perhaps they would've bonded over the fact they thought he was a complete idiot.

"How did you find me?"

"I asked Noro to track your location. There was something going on with you ..."

"Aww, you were worried about me." He teased.

"Akechi would have my head if you were in serious trouble. I don't know what you were thinking pulling a stunt like this."

"Do you think I messed up?"

"Yes."

"You're heartless today."

"And you're brainless." Inoue said in a matter of fact tone.

The ache of his head didn't hold a candle to the ache in his heart. It would be a miracle if he was forgiven for today's incident. He wouldn't leave Kobayashi this way, he couldn't. If there was any way to turn around he would do anything he could to reassure Kobayashi that things were the fault of himself alone.

#########

Author Notes:

Hope you guys are liking this story. I am currently working on multiple stories so forgive me for the infrequent updates.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: To Be Alone

The thudding of the rain soothed Kobayashi's upset. Breaking down in front of Hanasaki and the green-eyed stranger was one of the worst possible things he could do. He wanted to die for not keeping himself together. He had felt so weak, but now it was back to nothing more than a numb sensation. It was frustrating how easily his emotions went from uncontrollable to muted. The rain seemed to come down harder and harder around him. This sudden downpour wasn't doing anything for the emptiness that held a permanent resident within. Kobayashi refused to let his mind assault him with the events that involved the idiot. His eyelids felt heavy from the lack of sleep. If he slept he was sure he would only see Hanasaki's lifeless body and hear the green eye stranger yell at him for being a monster. He could survive without sleep for a while. Nothing in the world could force him to face the nightmares that were bound to repeat.

/

"Inoue tells me that you've been sneaking around lately." Akechi said as he placed a cigarette into his mouth.

"I wasn't sneaking around. I was visiting a friend."

"A friend?"

"Yes."

"And it was this..friend that attacked you?"

"He didn't attack me. It was a misunderstanding. I'm fine."

Truthfully he still felt sore from the whole experience. It wasn't the first or the last time he would've been tossed on his back like that, although the force was much more than he recalled before. Plus there were deep purple bruises on his back.

"I think we should get an examination of that brain of yours since you obviously can't follow rules. I have half a mind to put you on probation."

"Kobayashi is not a threat!"

"Then what is he? I can tell you're avoiding to lay back against the couch. What he did to you was more severe than you're letting on. How can I not think of someone attacking a member of our group as a threat?"

"It wasn't his fault."

Hanasaki wasn't sure how much to tell Akechi. It felt like he was betraying Kobayashi's trust, but if he couldn't explain what really happened without talking about the invincible power. Even if he managed to come up with a compelling lie Akechi would continue to pry the truth out of him, he was one of the best detectives he knew.

"Kobayashi...He has this power. I don't know what to call it, but it's like this barrier that prevents him from getting hurt or dying."

"You're delusional. I should've sent you to a hospital." Akechi said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I'm serious. I saw him survive a fall from a tall building. It is truly amazing."

"Then why did he attack you?"

"His barrier has a radius of 30 cm. I was trying to see how close I could get to him before being rejected and he freaked out. ...He says that he can't control it."

"So you thought it was a good idea to spend time with someone who had uncontrollable mysterious powers?"

"Getting involved with someone that dangerous is beyond ridiculous." Inoue chimed in.

"I agree. We've gone over this before."

"A total thrill junkie." Noro's voice added.

Hanasaki didn't really mind how everyone was ganging up on him. They all had their points it was very dangerous and stupid in their eyes. He couldn't blame them for going on the defensive. Not to mention the whole idea of mysterious powers would be questioned by anyone sane. Detectives were prone to solid logic and this was clearly beyond what they had dealt with in the past.

"I am curious however about this invincible kid." Akechi said as he pressed the cigarette into the ashtray.

He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Answer me this Hanasaki, why are you so invested in this kid?"

Why was a question he had yet to truthfully answer for himself. He cared very much for Kobayashi, still what he felt for him was a mystery. For now, he assumed it was friendship and willing to help that pushed him to seek out the other.

"I want to help him somehow. He says that he wants to die..."

"...I don't know if meddling in those affairs is wise. I'm not sure if he wants your help."

Akechi's words cut a little too deep. He hadn't really thought about what Kobayashi wanted or didn't want. There was no way that he could leave Kobayashi out of his life, even so, he knew that he couldn't keep things the way they had been going.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. That being said I would like to meet this kid."

"Are you sure?" Inoue asked.

"I can handle a kid invincible or not."

Hanasaki felt like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Inoue already had his mind made up about Kobayashi, but he was hopeful that Akechi would welcome him.

"Let me talk to him alone first." He said.

"That is fine."

/

Not wanting any repetition of the past few days with the idiot showing up out of the blue Kobayashi decided to leave his home. With a couple buns in his pocket, he slipped out of the hole in the wall that surrounded. This place was no longer a safe heaven. Two people now knew that he was taking shelter here, which meant it was only a matter of time before he would be chased out. Before anything happened he needed to find another place to hide. With the harsh rain he doubted anyone would be stepping outside today.

There were only a few times in which he actually appreciated his mysterious destructive barrier. The barrier allowed him easy access into locked abandoned buildings and kept the rough weather from soaking him to the bone. Step after step he barely could sense the water that puddled on the ground or the rising wind. How far he had walked was hard to tell through the water droplets that formed around him. He continued on his way until he found another abandoned construction site. He could tell it was abandoned from the walls that surrounded covered in bright scribbles. This place wasn't as nice as his current living area as the ground was covered in mud due to the rain. He had no complaints though about the large machines that were left behind. He wondered if people would return to them once the weather was cleared and if so he couldn't live here. He approached the dull yellow machines, curiously wondering what they were even made for. The taller one held a large round ball, whatever these were used for he wondered if they would kill him. The only thing that stopped him from trying it out was his lack of ability to operate the machinery.

By the way, the rain made the muddy puddles splash he could tell it was starting to rain harder. Forgetting about the machines, for now, he went to scope out the remains of the building. There was barely anything left in the building. Compared to his current living situation this was a wreck with crumbling walls and trash littered all over.

"I need to find somewhere else."

Kobayashi was used to living minimalistic but by the looks of this place, he doubted it would be around for long. There were limited options. If he decided to remain living in the Ferris Wheel cart then he ran the risk of never having an isolated life ever again.

"Things would be better if he just left me alone."

/

Hanasaki didn't know if it was wise to return to the abandoned building he was sure was Kobayashi's home. Things always seemed to end horribly when he involved himself with the invincible boy. Still, he couldn't go against Akechi's orders to retrieve him. Sure it wouldn't have been the first time he went against orders, but there was more at stake if he didn't cooperate. Akechi had tight connections with the police and if he wanted to he could issue a warrant for Kobayashi's arrest. Hanasaki knew that things would only get ugly if that were to occur. The bruises on his spine spoke volumes of what Kobayashi's power was capable if only slightly provoked he couldn't imagine what would happen if a swat team approached the frightened boy. He needed to speak to Kobayashi before anything like that would come into effect. For now, it was safer to play to Akechi's curiosity.

The harsh rain had gone unnoticed until Hanasaki stepped out of the club's base. Shivering he blamed himself for not paying attention to the weather reports. Without an umbrella he ran out towards the nearest covering. Quick dashes between dry spots he set off to see Kobayashi. The rain made it hard to see as the wind swept his heavy bangs into his eyes.

"A little water never killed anyone." He said pushing back his hair for the millionth time.

Even as his shoes filled with water he didn't stop. Nothing could prevent him from seeing Kobayashi.

/

Kobayashi continued to watch the dance of falling rain under the shelter of the destroyed building. Although rain wasn't much of a problem he still didn't feel like walking through the storm like weather. A loud boom made him jump. The boom sounded like it came from the sky as it echoed ominously around him. Hugging his knees closer to his body and pulling up the hood of his jacket was the only thing he could do against the menacing sound. He wished he'd stayed in the comfort of his home, but this was necessary. He needed to get away even if that meant deserting all that he had become use to. It was selfish of him to think that he could be given gifts and not face any consequences from them. He didn't deserve anything other than to be left alone.

/

There was no silver haired boy resting on the top of the stairs when Hanasaki finally made it to the abandoned building. He doubted Kobayashi would be outside with the harsh weather, which led him to the conclusion that the boy with the Ruby eyes was somewhere on the many floors of the building.

"He better not be on the very top floor." He sighed as began his ascent on the staircase.

Floor after floor he looked. It reminded him of impromptu 'hide and seek' game they had played days before. From the sixth floor up there was large gaps in the stairway. Hanasaki wondered how Kobayashi had managed to get as high up as the roof with the warned out stairs. It wasn't as if there was still an operational elevator in this building. He decided to take a break before descending the stairs. Obviously, the building was devoid of Kobayashi's presence.

"Where is he?"

His heart sunk at the thought of Kobayashi running away because of him.

"I shouldn't have meddled in his life."

A sharp pain in his heart made itself known. It was a feeling he hadn't experienced since he was a child. He would never forgive himself for those moments he had ruined another person's life. Hanasaki was alright with the fact that people leave, but to force someone out of his life wasn't something he could stomach for a second time. He needed to remain positive.

"He'll be back." He told himself as he played with the rubble that once was a gorgeous statue.

/

The rain stopped almost instantly. Weather was a strange concept that he didn't quite understand. There were many things he didn't understand, even so, he was sure that eventually, they would all be meaningless. The only thing he had to figure out was a way to get rid of this thing that prevented him from dying. Death was all he needed in life. The monotonous ongoings were nothing more than an effort to pass time while he figured things out.

Not wanting to stay in this dump any longer than he needed he set out. Sun peered through the gloom, creating an array of colors in the sky. He'd never seen anything so beautiful before. As more clouds began to give way to a bright blue sky he was reminded of the cerulean eyes of a certain idiot. The flicker of emotion within him was ignored as he set off to go home.

As he made his way a flash of orange was in his peripheral vision. Quickly ducking into a nearby alleyway he waited. Peering out he noticed that it was just a woman wearing a hideous orange jacket.

"Tch." He clicked his tongue.

When he caught a glimpse of another flash of orange he didn't dive into hiding.

"If I run away every time I see that color I will forever be taunted by it." He thought as he continued on his way.

Moving the hood of his jacket closer to cover his face he didn't look back. Now that the rain had ended more and more people were starting to come out of nearby buildings. If he kept going at his quick strides he would be able to avoid massive crowds. He could hear chatter as the streets were slowly being filled with people. He wished that the rain would return so he could be alone. Just seconds ago the street was empty, he'd liked the lack of passersby.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" He thought as a group of girls chatted and giggled loudly.

He wondered if his mysterious power also granted him invisibility. Each person he saw didn't pay him any attention as they went on their way. He wasn't in anyway acknowledge not a strange look or a smile.

"It's not like I care."

He'd never thought about being noticed by others aside of being caught while searching for food in the trash. Not being noticed was what he liked, it made him safe. Nobody cared about him so there was no reason to expect a stranger to ask where he was going. He couldn't care less if passersby knew he existed or not. As far as he was concerned he didn't belong to the same world in which they lived. He was alone. Even in a crowd of people, he would always be alone.

/

Hanasaki wasn't sure how long it took for the rain to subside. The lack of heat in the abandoned building was definitely starting to take effect as he sneezed. He could only blame himself for running around in the pouring rain and deciding to remain in soaked clothes as he waited for Kobayashi's return.

"I really should get a change of clothes."

Waiting around any longer would be running the risk of being too sick to hang out with Kobayashi or take on interesting missions now that Akechi was back. He prided himself on not taking sick days so there was no choice to come back to catch the elusive silver-haired boy.

The weight of his wet clothes felt uncomfortable as he moved through the 'hidden' exit of Kobayashi's home. A horrible squishing sound came from his own feet with each step he took. He had half a mind to walk barefoot down the street, but that wasn't the best solution. A rainbow found its way into the sky brightening up his mood. He'd always loved the sight of rainbows since he was young. His brother use to tell him that it took both rain and the sunshine for a rainbow to appear. It was a saying that he'd learn the true meaning of as he got older. Just as rain was needed for a rainbow so was pain needed in life. With his brother's words in mind, he moved along the steadily filling sidewalks.

He felt like a drowning rat compared to the others who were, for the most part, dry. A few sideways glances from bystanders told him that he looked as soaked as he felt. If he had opted to wear something besides his favorite orange jumpsuit perhaps he would've been able to wring out some of the water that collected in his clothes.

"Maybe I should buy an umbrella."

Something caught his eye, something silver, which made him stop in his tracks. Turning around he saw silver hair peeping out of a black baggy hoodie. The person also had on baggy cargo shorts and no shoes. The limited fair skin that could be seen let him know that the person definitely was Kobayashi. He didn't know what was the best approach. He couldn't startle him, there were a few people around that he had to be aware of. If circumstances were different he would launch into a hug and beg for forgiveness once again.

"Kobayashi." He called out.

When Kobayashi didn't turn around he called out again. The second time Kobayashi did turn around and he was met with a glare.

"If looks could kill." He thought as he approached.

"Don't call out my name like that." Kobayashi warned with a harsher glare.

"I had to make sure it was you."

He studied Kobayashi's face as it took in the sight of him. Despite a lack of an umbrella, Kobayashi looked completely dry. He wondered if it was because of the mysterious power or if Kobayashi had managed to find a place to hide out the rain.

"Why are you all wet?"

"I got caught in the pouring rain."

Without a word, Kobayashi continued to walk away.

"Wait. I'm sorry about everything."

A loud revving of a motorcycle interrupted his words.

"Thief! Someone stop him!" A woman yelled out.

"Let's go." He said to Kobayashi before running after the culprit.

Using his pendant he searched for a map to determine the possible routes the attacker was going to take. Hanasaki thought it was ridiculous that someone would pull a stunt like this only moments after a rain storm. Determining the route he ran as quick as he could with the extra weight to his outfit. Kobayashi didn't seem to have the same amount of stamina as he wheezed once they stopped running.

"Alright, I need your help, Kobayashi."

"What?"

"I want you to stop the motorcycle when it comes around the corner."

"How?"

"Just stand there." He pointed to the edge of the nearly empty street.

He hoped that his calculations would be just right to stop the thief without endangering anyone. He knew that the barrier around Kobayashi had a radius of 30 cm which he hoped would only cause damage to the bike if the rider didn't swerve out of the way.

"Trust me. When I say jump out." He said at Kobayashi's skeptical face.

Like clockwork, the motorcycle turned the corner. Ready to make any move he watched as the motorcyclist came closer towards Kobayashi. He had to trust that he knew what he was doing if this plan was going to work.

"Now!." He yelled.

Kobayashi threw himself in front of the bike just as Hanasaki shot his miniature grappling hook around the cyclist. In one quick motion, he pulled the cyclist off as the bike smashed into the barrier. Luckily there was no audience to worry about. Tying the cyclist's hands behind his back he called for the Inoue to come take care of things. The entire front of the motorcycle was smashed as if it had hit a solid wall. He was relieved that the cyclist didn't receive any damage from the impact.

"Are you okay?" He asked his silver-haired assistant.

"I'm fine."

"I'm relieved to hear that." He smiled.

/

Kobayashi didn't know what it was that made him follow after the idiot or go along with the ridiculous plan he created. There wasn't much he could do if the vague plan backfired. When he was told to jump out he wondered if the person would survive the mysterious power he possessed. For now, he had to trust that the idiot knew what he was doing. When the jumped out he closed his eyes not wanting to know if he'd killed someone or not. The sound of the thing that the person was on went from an annoying clattering to a solid boom as it connected with his protection.

"Are you okay?" He heard the idiot speak a moment later.

Opening his eyes he was shocked to see the warped remains of the vehicle without traces of blood. Somehow he had managed not to kill someone.

"I'm fine." He responded.

"I'm relieved to hear that."

There was that smile again on Hanasaki's face. Distracted he placed his hand on the sharp metal around him. Something stung making him quickly move his hand away. Glancing at his hand he saw that there was a small cut on the palm of his hand. Blood slipped from the cut. It was a strange sensation as he could feel his heartbeat in that little cut. Before he could say anything a black car appeared.

"Do you ever stop making messes?" Asked the green-eyed stranger to Hanasaki.

Kobayashi kept his attention on the tingling of the cut rather than the conversation. He wasn't sure if he was even welcomed around the green-eyed stranger after yesterday's events, not that he could blame the man. The stranger wasn't a large concern compared to the new found cut on his hand. It made no sense for him to be injured. There had been countless times where he'd tried to impale himself on sharp objects. Oddly when he tried to pierce his other hand on the same sharp metal his barrier prevented the touch. Unusually the sharp metal wasn't forcefully repelled only warping out of his touch.

"Kobayashi?" Hanasaki asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he pushed down the sleeve of his jacket to cover up his hand.

Hanasaki gave a concerned look before continuing to talk.

"I would like to officially introduce you to Inoue, Ryo he's a member of the Boy's Detective Club."

The person Hanasaki introduced was dressed professionally which matched the seriousness written all over his face. Whoever this Inoue person was it was obvious that he didn't like him. Those green eyes were piercing in its harsh look complimented with a scowl. He could've gone without meeting this person again especially since their last encounter dealt with a gun pointed at him.

"Inoue will be taking care of the rest of this."

"You are not leaving me with your mess!"

Kobayashi didn't know what the relationship between these two was nor did he really want to know. The two were obvious close, which as looking to be a promising distraction for him to run away. The longer he stayed beside the idiot the more likely it was that things were going to go awry. If he left now he wouldn't have to deal with anything the idiot was sure to drag him into.

"Do you know how much work your stunt is going to cost us?"

"Relax Inoue there wasn't any witnesses to the crash."

With the conversation starting to heat up, even more, Kobayashi took the time to slowly slip away. He had managed to back up a bit before someone cleared their throat, which alerted the two fighting to his attempt of running away. Turning around he saw who stopped his escape. The man beside him stood tall with a beard and long hair tied back. Common sense told him that he could still make a break for it if he really wanted to.

"He's very interesting I'll give you that." The tall man spoke.

"Kobayashi this is Akechi. He's in charge of the Boy's Detective Club." Hanasaki beamed.

He didn't know what to do. Looking between all of them he felt cornered. The last thing he wanted was to meet any more of the people Hanasaki knew. Not being able to take it anymore he ran away. The confusion on all their faces as his barrier ripped right through a nearby metal fence was the last thing he saw as he kept running. It was becoming more and more evident that he wouldn't be freed from the orange menace. Someone or something was playing a cruel joke on him. Even though he knew it would be a matter of time before Hanasaki caught up to him he didn't slow down. At this point, he didn't even know where he was running to. Anywhere was better than being surrounded by unfamiliar faces. He wanted to be alone.

"Kobayashi wait!" Hanasaki said as he jumped out from a corner. "You can't keep running away from me."

"Why not?" He asked as he caught his breath.

"Because I know all possible escape routes." Hanasaki grinned.

Kobayashi wasn't sure if Hanasaki's statement was true or not.

"I'm sorry for everything... You have to admit that we make a good team...So would you like to become a part of the Boy's Detective Club?"


End file.
